Daughters of the Snake The Forbidden Locket
by Mrs. Danielle Malfoy
Summary: Hogwarts is turned upside down when two unknown twins start digging into their mother's past with the help of Harry Potter's children
1. Things to know

Here are some things you need to know before we tell you our story.

1)We are twins. Although Zita has golden hair and skin like milk and honey and MiLika has silvery white hair and such pale skin its almost see through.

2) We left our beautiful island of Ashana to find out who we are…or what we are.

3) We have six brothers and sisters; Raven, Ember and Ashley, Skyler Thomas and Zane. None of them know where we are

4) Our mother, Kristina, rules Ashana. But she went to Hogwarts with Harry Potter and helped him more then once.

5) We have no idea what our mother's connection to Harry Potter is besides she was once Tom Riddle's favorite death eater.

6) Ashana is a small group of islands. No one knows about us and we keep it that way. We are a group of dark witches and wizards, vampires, werewolves and many other dangerous outcasts, a safe haven for those who can't fit in.

7) We can't use wands they don't work for us. We use hand magic.

8) When we were born we each had a snake birthmark.

9) Later in life we realized we, like all others on our island, were parselmouthes and we could control the snakes, even make them come off our skin and turn real. We also can swap snakes if needed.

10) The only thing we have to help us on our quest is a locket with a picture of mum and a young man with dark curly hair.


	2. Sorting

The black sisters held each other's hand as they waited to be sorted into their houses

"MiLika Black!" called Headmistress McGonagall.

MiLika walked over to the Sorting Hat, the locket securely around her neck, hidden under her shirt.

"Oh my, a very special child we have here, "it whispered to her "Such power at such a young age! Wherever to put you?"

"You're the hat, you tell me." MiLika thought coldly.

"Such fire and ambition. Why, you must be put in SLYTHERIN!" The hat erupted and clapping thundered through the hall. MiLika hopped off the stool and sat down in the seat next to another slytherin first year.

"Zita Black!" McGonagall called.

Zita stood up and walked over to the sorting hat.

"Such a pure heart. Unexpected in such a dark family. So much like your mother and grandmother you are. Just trying to find a friend who understands you. Maybe you'll be able to find one in GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted.

Zita jumped off the stool and went to sit down. Soon she had Albus Potter and Rose Weasley seated beside her. James Potter sat across from her.

MiLika sat between Scorpius Malfoy and Libra Zabini.

"So," Rose said in an attempt to get me talking. "Where are you from? I don't recognize your accent."

"America," Zita said "but I had many people help bring me up so I sort of got my accent as a mash of them all together."

"Interesting. What is your name again?" Rose asked.

"Zita," I paused and laughed a little bit. "Its Italian for Rose."

Rose laughed and we both started to calm.

"So, any relation to short, pale and annoyed looking over there?" James asked nodding in the direction of MiLika.

"She is my twin." I reply, a bit colder then I meant to.

"Oh, sorry." He said

"So am I." I smile shyly as he bursts out laughing. "I know that you're his brother," I say nodding to James and Al. "But is there anyone else your related to?" I ask them.

"I'd love to tell you all about our family, but there isn't enough time in a day" Rose said and laughed.

"Big family?" I ask.

Rose nodded "Very! How about you?"

"I have," I had to pause and count "9 people in my family. Me not included."

"Really?" Rose said in awe.

I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder under my robes where my birthmark was telling me that MiLika was growing impatient. I tried my best not to wince and nodded in reply to Rose. Then they went back to eating.

After what seemed like forever the Prefects stood up and led us out of the great hall.

"Who are you?" I ask the blonde who had decided to sit next to me.

"Scorpius Malfoy. Not that its any of your business. Who are you?" He replied coldly.

"Not that its any of your business," I shot back, "But I'm MiLika Black."

The girl next to me snorted. "MiLika?"

"What is your name?" I snapped

"Libra Zabini."

Scorpius and I burst out laughing. She glared daggers at us but we didn't care.

"You know kid, I like your style." Scorpius said

"Kid?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. "When is your birthday?"

"Before yours." He said simply.

"Who are you parents?" I asked

"Purebloods that's all you need to know." He said with a sudden gust of annoyance.

I realized I was overstepping my boundaries…though I didn't know why. I touched my birthmark sending it over to Zita telling her it was time to go. Then Scorpius, Libra and I all ate in silence. Finally they let us go to the common room.


End file.
